A Part of Me, A Part of You
by xiloveinuyashax
Summary: changed title it use to be (high school drama) this is an inuka but it starts off as a inukikyo...inuyasha and kagome are bestfriends...kikyo is kaogmes sister and inu yashas girlfriend, but something horrible happens to kagome, will inuyasha be able to o
1. Meet the Family

**I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA AND CO. Just to let you guys know heehee..  
  
this is my second story but i never finsihed  
  
my fist one cuz i don't really like it. anyways here you go!**

**CHAPTER 1: Meet the Family**  
  
My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am 17 yrs old. My family holds seven members. Fist there is my father Tome Higurashi he is 40. There's my mother  
  
Aiko Higurashi,She is 38. Both are tall and in good shape.Now its time to describe my brothers and sisters. The first born is  
  
Oz or Ozzy, short for Ozioko. He is 18yrs old with long black hair that reaches his ass. He's well toned, 6ft tall with grey eyes. He is the best  
  
big brother anyone could ask for.Then there's me, kikyo, and Hiten and yes we are triplets. Hiten was born first, second  
  
Kikyo and last me. Hiten has long black hair also but his reaches his knees. He has unusual eye color, he has red eyes with a little bit of yellow.  
  
He is 5'9.He is so sweet that no one can ever be mad at him. He is also built nicely too. Kikyo and I are twins,  
  
we both have blue black hair and 5'7. The only physical apperance is that Kikyo has longer hair that is to her ankles and mine is to my ass. Also I  
  
have aqua colored eyes and she has brown. The last is that I have a toatto of a dragon on my left shoulder blade. I got it on  
  
my 15th b-day from my brothers. The last born member in our family is Rin. she is 16yrs black hair with red tips that end to her mid back. She have  
  
grey eyes just like Ozzy.She is 5'5 and is the best little sister but gets into trouble alot. maybe cause i drag her into it.  
  
Unlike other brothers and sisters, we get along great except me and Kikyo. Its not like I hate her but ever since we reached high school, she changed  
  
alot. Not like i have anything against that. She's always been different for example. All of us can play any musical instrument but  
  
Kikyo. We all wear sk8ter clothes, while Kikyo wears Gucci or something that is really expensive.Oh i forgot to tell you, My family is really and i  
  
mean REALLY rich. Anyways back to what I was saying. We all know kung fu, but Kikyo didn't want to learn, she says its not for her. The only  
  
thing that all five of us do together is dance classes. Oz, Hiten,Rin, and me take hiphop, break dance,classic,and ballet classes. Kikyo just takes classic and  
  
ballet. Its fine that she is different than us i mean we are all different in some ways, we all love eachother. The only problem I have  
  
with her is that she blames everything on ME!!!! Oh well. Tomorrow we start school again. Kikyo and I are going to be juniors, Rin is a sophmore. Hiten  
  
is supposeto be a junior but he skipped a grade so he'll be a senior with Ozzy.Well thats all for now. I gotta hit the sack.  
  
**NORMAL VIEW  
**  
Kagome closed her diary, and tunred off the lights to go to sleep. Right when she hit her head on  
  
her pillow....  
  
BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM! the door bangs open.  
  
AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! yelled Kagome she quickly sat up on her bed.  
  
KAGOME! Kikyo yelled. rushing to Kagomes bed side.  
  
"What do you want Kikyo!?"  
  
"I need you to do me a favor! PLEASE!!!!" Kikyo begged.  
  
"Tell me first what you want than I'll tell you if i'll do it for you or not." Kagome said  
  
"Ok ok ...... I need you to be my back up tomorrow for the cheerleading tryouts."  
  
"Why the hell you need me to be your back up?????" Kagome said not even shocked that Kikyo  
  
would ask somthing like that.  
  
"Cuz I have a meeting to go to with mom at that new resturant that just opened.  
  
and i know what your going to say, the only thing you need to do is make sure the girls  
  
practice really hard and they won't question you cuz they all know what you are really good  
  
at being a cheerleader even if your not in the squad cuz its not your thing, plus i'm  
  
head cheerleader a.k.a squad leader. SO PLEASE DO THIS FOR ME!!!" Kikyo begged again.  
  
"But I have to do warm ups with the boys basket ball team and soft ball team. Plus i'm in  
  
the girls soft ball team too and i have practice!" Kagome told Kikyo.  
  
"The cheer pactice is during lunch you'll be able to do it! Come on!!! Kikyo begger once again  
  
on her knees this time.  
  
Thinking thinking........"OK i'll do it just hurry up and get out so i can sleep!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Thanks a bunch!" Kiyko said while slamming the door shut.  
  
"grr!!!! Tomorrow is going to be a loooonnnngggg day!" Kagome said throwing her pillow.

**so how was it? did you guys like it... i hope so.. review please!!!!! thank you for taking  
  
the time to read it!!!!!!!**


	2. First Day

**hey like i said before i don't own inu yasha and co.. even though i wish i do but thats not going to happen aigooz!well  
  
enjoy reading this even if it sucks review anyways so i know it sucks and can change it  
  
and don't worry folks Inu yasha, Sango, and Miroku well be in it more,  
  
and no this isn't a in/ki ---no way in hell but at first it is.. thats  
  
all for now. enjoy!!!**

**CHAPTER 2: First Day  
  
AT MADISON HIGH**  
  
"Damn! This school has alot of students!" thought a boy with long black hair with amber eyes with a red shit that  
  
says "Bad Boy? on the front with baggy phat farm blue pants. "At least i have Miroku and Sango. Can't believe we 3  
  
transfered to the same school." He said to himself while opening his locker  
  
"INU YASHA" yelled a guy with short black hair that was pulled to a little pony tail and purple eyes with a purple shirt on  
  
that says "Ladies Man" on the front with baggy black shorts that went below his knees. while walking with a with long brown  
  
hair with brown eyes and wearing a hot pink shirt with a playboy on the front and a black skirt with hot pink boots with  
  
black heels walking next to a boy with spiky blonde hair wearing a blue shirt and tan baggy jeans.  
  
"Wuddup" Inu yasha said  
  
"Nothing much.... oh yah this is Ron." said Miroku  
  
"Wassup man." said Ron  
  
"Hello?! Did you guys forgot about me?!" asked Sasngo.  
  
"Why Sango how can we forget about you?" Miroku said while his hand rubbed her ass.  
  
" Moved it or lose it buster!" said a very angry red face Sango.  
  
"Holy shit! The Higurashis are here!" yelled Ron with dreamy eyes.  
  
everyone in the hall turned around to see four students walk through the double doors.  
  
"oh my god they are so damn sexy!" screamed a girl.  
  
Just when the four passed them Inu yasha asked. "Whats so damn great about them?"  
  
"Well all five are top A students, the females are so fucking fine and the guys are  
  
like a god in this school. Ron said  
  
"Waite a minute you said five, there's only four." Sango pointed out  
  
Just than a girl on a skate board came racing down the hall.  
  
"And there's number 5. Hey Kags!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Wassup dude!" The kags girl said while passing by. She was wearing a tight grey army  
  
shit with dark green baggy knee shorts.  
  
"She has no idea who you are huh." Sango said  
  
"Sure she does, we just don't chill." everyone fell anime style.  
  
"PLus thats besides the point!" Ron said "Well fuck lets get to class." Inu yasha said  
  
They split their ways, Sango going to history with Ron while Inu yasha and Miroku went  
  
to english. When they got to the class room there was only two seats left. one in the way  
  
front and one in the way back. INu yasha went to the back to sit next to a guy with red eyes  
  
with long black braided hair.  
  
"Wassup man, I'm Hiten." the guy said  
  
" Wuddup i'm Inu yasha"  
  
They talked to eachother the whole time during class til the bell rang and lunch was next.  
  
Sango was waiting by the class door.  
  
"Hey Sango, Miroku and I are going to eat lunch with Hiten, you wanna join?" Inu yasha asked.  
  
"sure"  
  
**OUTSIDE**  
  
They waked to a big blossom tree where 3 students were waiting.  
  
"Hey guys, this is Sango Inu yasha and Miroku, and this is Rin OZZY and Kikyo.  
  
They all said hello and staring eating.  
  
"Well i gotta start going, i need to meet mom at 1 and its already 12:45 but I'll be back by 2:30 see ya!" Kikyo said  
  
"Hey wait a minute, where the hell is Kagome?" Hiten asked.  
  
"Is that her?" Sango asked while pointing to a girl running toward them.  
  
"Yeap thats our little devil." Said OZ.  
  
"And it looks like i'm out." said Kikyo while walking away.  
  
" What did you do this time?" asked Rin awhile pullig Kikyo back by grabbing her ankle.  
  
"I just asked her to take over for me at cheerleaing tryout."  
  
"Is she a cheerleader?" asked Inu yasha  
  
"NO!!!! they all said together.  
  
"Well i gotta go now bye." Said kikyo and then she was gone.  
  
"Hey chicos and chicas!!" said an out of breath Kagome  
  
They introduced her to Sango Miroku and Inu yasha.  
  
"Kagome you shouldn't do stuff for Kikyo everytime she ask you!" scold Ozzy.  
  
"Oh shit that reminds me! Cheerleaing! I'll say no next time!" Yelled Kagome while running away.  
  
"Is Kagome and Kikyo twins?" asked Sango  
  
"Yah they are but they're nothing alike." Hiten said  
  
After awhile of chitchatting, the bell went off so the kids had to go back to class to be bored off their asses.  
  
**Inu Yasha's View**  
  
well here i am in bio class. I don't understand a fucking word what the teacher is saying, which i don't give a flying fuck;  
  
however my mind is on ....uh.... whats her name... Kikyo? yah thats it! Shes sitting in the way front and i'm sitting at the  
  
far left corner so i have a perfect view of her. Shes wearing a pink collar tight fitting shirt with a tan skirt that came  
  
above her knees with tan heels that had straps going all the way up her knees. I think her hair is way to fucking long but  
  
other than that, shes perfect!!!!! I know what i'll do! i'll just chill with Hiten more and get closer to Kikyo too!! hahhaa!  
  
i'm smart plus Hiten said we could go over their house today heehee... this is sooooooo perfect!  
  
**Normal view**  
  
The rell rang and school was over for the day which wasn't long becuase it was only a half day just getting books and getting  
  
to know the teachers. Hiten told Oz, Rin, and Kikyo that Inu yasha, sango, and Miroku was coming over to chill.  
  
"Where the hell is Kagome?!?! Shes always gone!!" yelled an angry Rin  
  
"She went home already, she said that she had alot of shit to do."said Hiten  
  
So all seven of them starting to get into the limo that was parked to pick them up and drove to back to the Higurashis.

**find out what happens at the Higurashis mansion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and please review it would help me alot of likes and dislikes  
  
and stuff like that.... thank you for taking the time to read this.. like before this is a in/ki at first but then changes to  
  
a in/ka fic so don't worrk people!!!!**


	3. Goddess

**Haha I¡¯m back! Sorry it took so long for me to update this'aigooz my bad'.  
  
Anyways like I said before I don¡¯t own inu yasha and co. ok so hereeeeee  
  
weeeee gooooooooo!**

**CHAPTER 3: Goddess!!**  
  
**Inu Yasha's Pov.  
**  
"We'll lets all head up to my house!" Hiten said.  
  
"Man Kikyo is so beautiful!" Inu Yasha thought while watching Kikyo walk in front of them.  
  
"I can't believe this is your house Hiten!" Sango said while looking at the big Higurashis  
  
mansion.  
  
"Damn this place is huge!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Well we have a big family! Bet Kagome is already playing her guitar." Rin said while  
  
opening the door.Right when everyone stepped inside, all they can her is a guitar playing.  
  
"Damn is that Kagome playing?! She's fucking good!" Miroku said.  
  
"Yah its her. She's the best one out of all of us that plays every musical instrument  
  
perfectly." Ozzy said with pride.  
  
"Yah she is good, really good. I wonder if Kikyo plays too." Inu Yasha thought.  
  
**Normal Pov.**  
  
While walking into the room where the music was coming from, they saw Kagome standing  
  
in the middle of the room, sweat drops on her forehead, looking really sexy in her tight  
  
fitting camouflage shirt with black fitting slacks and van sneakers, with her long black  
  
hair flowing back and forth. Her eyes were shut so she didn't notice anyone came into the  
  
room. When she stopped she heard people clapping. Snapping her eyes open, it was such a  
  
site to see, her aqua colored eyes shinning beaming toward the people. She looked like a  
  
rock goddess.  
  
"Oh shit! You guys surprised me! I didn't even knew ya'll were here!" Kagome said.  
  
"Oh please you fucking show off! You knew we were going to have people over!" Kikyo screamed.  
  
"Shut up Kikyo! She did not know people where coming over! Plus she always plays after school  
  
during this time!" Yelled a every angry annoyed Rin.  
  
"Claim down Rin, you know you shouldn't talk to Kikyo like that, shes your older sister for  
  
crying out loud." Oz said.  
  
"Sorry Kikyo that I yelled at you I didn't mean too." Rin said  
  
"Ahh shit Kikyo is only saying that cause shes jelouse!" Hiten said.  
  
"yah right like i'll every be!!" Kikyo said.  
  
"Yes you are!" screamed Rin  
  
"No"  
  
"yes"  
  
"no"  
  
"yes"  
  
While Rin and Kikyo was disagreeing with eachother, Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi came into the room.  
  
"What is going on here!" Boomed Mr. Higurashis voice.  
  
Both Rin and Kikyo stopped yelling and turned scared of their dad.  
  
"Nothing sir." They both said.  
  
"Anyways kids its time for practice as you know, so hurry up and go change." Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
All the Higurashi kids went upstairs to get ready.They all came back with their Tai chi uniforms  
  
but Kikyo (cause shes the only one that doesn't practice any martial arts.What a sissy!)All four of them got  
  
to the middle of the dojo room and started doing their forms.Sango Miroku Kikyo and Inu Yasha  
  
sat down and watched.  
  
"Man this is so cool!" both Miroku and Sango said.  
  
"umph! I can care less about that shit." replied Kikyo.  
  
Kagome got in front of the rest and started to do some complex moves while in the background  
  
Rin, Ozzy, and Hiten did slow graceful moves. Some old chinese music was playing in the surround-  
  
sound system they had in the dojo.  
  
**Inu Yashas Pov.**  
  
"Man even tho Kikyo and Kagome are twins, they are so different. Kagome looks like a war goddess  
  
doing those moves...Ahh! i'm so Confused! but Kikyo is so lady like, so fagail like glass, like  
  
a beautiful china doll. Wait a minute! i don't even know them! But i feel so much for Kikyo."  
  
Inu Yasha thought.  
  
"Want to come up to my room Inu?" Ask Kikyo in a sexy voice.  
  
"uhh...Sure" Inu yasha said.  
  
alarms were going off in his head!

**Whats going to happen?!?!?!!?!?!? omg!!!! bet you guys hate me ohwell to bad hahahaah!!!!!  
  
don't worry i'm not going to wait another year to update!!! **


	4. Oh No Kagome!

**hello i'm back again!!!!!! muahhahahaha sorry it took so long for me to update please don't hate me!!!  
  
anyways i've been a lazy ass yes i know so if you guys want to bash me then go ahead cuz i've been  
  
slacking off and i need to be punished! haha j/kj/k!!! anyways here we go!!!**

**CHAPTER 4: Oh No Kagome!**  
  
**In Kikyos room  
**  
"Inu yasha why don't you come sit next to me." Kikyo said while sitting on the bed.  
  
"Ummm ok." Inu yasha said while moving toward Kikyo.  
  
Suddenly Kikyo grabbed Inu Yasha by his shirt and fully kissed him on the lips, while laying back on the bed. Inu yasha surpised as hell didn't respond to the kiss but did fell limp on the bed with her. Kikyo got up and started to unbutten her shirt.  
  
"Its getting a little too hot in here don't you think so Inu Yasha?" Kikyo said in a suductive voice. Kikyo was now fully standing in front of Inu yasha with just her thong on.  
  
"Um Kikyo i don't think you should do that! Put your clothes back on please!" Inu Yasha said in disgust. "What the hell is she thinking!??! That damn slut! Oh but she does look really fucking good right now tho.Damnit don't think that!!!" Thought Inu Yasha.  
  
"Don't you like me? I just wanted you to like me thats all cuz i like you!" Kikyo started to cry and starting to put her clothes back on.  
  
"Its not that Kikyo i do like you i just don't want you to put out like that when you hardly know me!" Inu yasha said in a comforting voice.  
  
"Really? I don't have to do this? Then will you be mine?" Kikyo whispered. Inu yasha was shocked! How can a girl like Kikyo have no self value?? Did she think that no guy would like her?!?! Was she fucking blind?!?!??!  
  
"Of course Kikyo! Why wouldn't i be?" Inu yashsa said while huggin her. But of course Inu Yasha didn't see her smile an evil smile while hugging her.  
  
"gotcha Inu yasha hahahahaha!!" Kikyo thought.  
  
**Later that night  
**  
"MOM. DAD MINNA! Inu Yasha is my boyfriend now!!! I'm so happy!!!!!!" Yelled Kikyo. Everyone in the room was looking at her like a crazy nut.  
  
"Great another victim fell into the evil Kikyos hands." Rin said while eating her dinner.  
  
"But i really like him alot guys! he is sooooo perfect in everyway!!!!!" Kikyo said.  
  
"Well we wish you the best." Hiten said and Ozzy agreed. Kagome was just sitting there eating her food. She didn't really care what was going on cuz she had her shit to do and didn't have time to think about Kikyo and Inu Yasha going out. As far as she cared they looked cute together. too bad all the boyfriends Kikyo ever had was left heartbroken.  
  
"Ok well i'm going to skip dinner cuz i have alot of stuff to plan!" Kikyo said with a happy face.  
  
**2months later**  
  
(yahi know i'm skipping alot just don't worry about it tho!)  
  
Kikyo and Inu yasha was still together and happy as ever. Kagome and Inu yasha became really close friends since shes Kikyos sister and plus they had alot of classes together. Sango and Miroku are Kagome Hiten Rin and Ozzys really good/best friends, but Kikyo didn't really care about them.  
  
"Hey Kagome wait up!" Inu Yasha yelled. Kagome turned around with a smile on her face when she saw Inu Yasha. She stood there waiting for him to catch up.  
  
"Hey you, wassup?" Kagome asked. Inu Yasha loved it when Kagome smiled at him, he felt like he was floating all the time. (too bad he doesnt' realize that its her he's suppose to be with!) "God shes so beautiful, she such a great friend." Inu yasha was thinking.  
  
"Hey have you seen Kikyo i mean we were suppose to meet by the main doors but she wasn't there." Inu Yasha said. Kagomes face didn't change whatsoever but inside her heart and head wanted to turn the smile into a frown. "Damn that two timing bitch! Inu Yasha is such a good guy and she wants to fuck around with that fucking slutfucking Naraku! Damn them to hell!"  
  
"No I haven't seen the-- um i mean her." Kagome said "shyt i almost slipped!" Kagome thought. But Inu Yasha didn't notice.  
  
"Well are you free? we can go grab something to eat and go the skatepark." Inu Yasha asked. Kagome and Inu Yasha always kick it together when they were free.  
  
"Yah sure lets get going then." kagome yelled while smiling and punchin the air. Inu Yasha punched the air with her and started to speed walk towards the double doors and out into the parking lot where kagomes car was at. Inu Yasha usually rides with Kikyo but most of the time he rides with Kagome. They got into the car and stopped got out of the car and went inside burger king to eat.  
  
**inside BK**  
  
"Damn Inu yasha you eat so much!" Kagome said with a sick face.  
  
"Shut up woman you eat just as much!" Inu Yasha said while food in his mouth.  
  
"I'm surprised i haven't barffed yet when you open your mouth with food inside." Kagome said while laughing. Inu Yasha just laughed with her. Just then Sango and Miroku stepped in BK.  
  
"Hey you guys! i thought you two would be here!" Sango said while walking toward them with Miroku.  
  
" Hey ya'll want to join us? But just a warning Inu Yasha eats like a pig." Kagome said. Inu Yasha just gave her a dirty look. Sang and Miroku looked at eachother and started to bust out laughing!  
  
"Kagome you eat like a pig too fool!" Miroku said while laughing and holding his sides. Kagome fell anime style and got up claiming she did not while Inu Yasha fell over laugh while food was spilling out of his mouth.  
  
"EWWW!" everone said while looking at Inu Yasha. After that everyone sat down and started to eat again.  
  
**The Skatepark**  
  
Everyone was sitting down resting after doing tricks and shyt and just sitting there talking and taking drinks in excpet for Kagome she still wasn't tired and wanted to do some half pipes and other tricks while the "weaklings" she likes to put it, rest on the sidelines. But she didn't realize that she really was tired but it just didn't settle in her head and right in the middle of her back flip she wasn't strong enough to finish it and fell straight down and landed on her back. A scream could be heard and the group looked up and saw the most scary sight they ever saw. There on the ground was Kagome bleeding from the mouth, her aqua eyes open wide and not moving. Inu Yasha eyes just popped out of his head. He felt like a part of him just die. He ran towards her and fell beside her looking in her eyes.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!! please be alright! SOMEONE CALL 911 QUICK!!!!!" Inu Yasha screamed. It was the first time Inu Yasha cried in a long time. He couldn't stand seeing his best friend laying there with more blood coming out of her mouth. Sango and Miroku were beside them Sango crying and Miroku dailing 911 on his cellphone. Kagome felt like her life was slipping away from her. All she could see was a guy with long black hair. "Who is this guy?" was the last thought she had before she blacked out.  
  
**At the hospitol**  
  
Everyone jumped out of thier seats when the doctor came in the waiting room.  
  
"Hows my baby?" Mrs Higurashi asked the doctor while crying.  
  
"Shes doing fine, the only down fall is that she lost her recent memories and we don't know if she'll ever get them back.  
  
"How recent memories are we talking about?" Mr. HIgurashi asked.  
  
"3 years tops." the doctor said. Inu Yasha was shocked.. "Kagome won't remember me?!?!? NO this can't be happening! Me, Sango and Miroku, we won't be anything to her now. I can't believe this, I WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Inu Yasha thought  
  
"I want to see her!" Inu yasha yelled. Ozzy, Hiten and Miroku had to hold him back when the doctor said he couldn't.  
  
" Shes still in shock and if she sees a stranger coming into her room she'll freak out!" Rin said while tears in her eyes.  
  
"You can't forget about me Kagome cuz i won't let you." Inu Yasha promised to Kagome and to himself.

**AHHH WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN?!!?!? HMM HMM???? YOU GUYS GOTTA STICK AROUND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. **


	5. Something old, Something new

**well i'm back! sorry you guys that it took soooooo long for me to update...its just that i've been really busy but anyways here is a new chapter and i promist from now on i'll try to update more often!**

**CHAPTER 5: Something old, Something New  
  
Kagomes Room**  
  
Inu yasha knocked on the door soflty so that just in case she was sleeping he didn't want to wake her up.  
  
"come in." said a voice  
  
Inu Yasha walked in and sat down besides the hospitol bed and took ahold of her hand.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I know you don't remember me kags but i'm your bestfriend Inu Yasha..you can't remember me because you lost your memory...3yrs of your memory, but i want you to know that i'm here for you and that i will never leave your side." Inu Yasha said  
  
Kagome looked shocked! The doctors told her what happen but she never thought that a hot ass guy like Inu Yasha would be her bestfriend..."Just a friend?? what the hell am i thinking?!?! why the hell was i just friends with him?? i should have made it more than that!" Kagome thought.  
  
"Inu Yasha was it? i'm really sorry i can't remember you but i'm glad that you came to me and told me all of this... i know it must be hard to know that a bestfriend can't remember you..but i'll try my hardest to get my memory back." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"I'll help you on your journey." Inu Yasha said.  
  
**Few days later**  
  
Inu Yasha was walking in the park alone...he needed time to think. "I should have done something that day...i should have try to keep her from going off like that. i should have known she would be too tired but no i didn't take notice." thought Inu Yasha  
  
While walking he saw Kagome on the swings so he went towards her.  
  
" Hey Kags, what you doing here alone?" he asked  
  
"I didn't feel like staying home with everyone babying me and all... need some free time you know." Kagome said  
  
Inu Yasha took the swing next to her. "She looks so innocent like that." he thought. "Hey i bet you i can go higher than you on the swings!"He said  
  
"oh you're on!" Kagome yelled. "on the 3count of three we'll jump off and see who can go the farthest!" she said  
  
"All right i'm game!" Inu Yasha said while smiling.  
  
They started to swing themselves higher and higher...." One! Two! Three!" they both yelled and jumped off... Kagome landed first but slipped and landed on her back and Inu yasha landed on top of her.  
  
Both started to laugh but soon stopped when looking at eachothers eyes.  
  
"He is such a great guy, i can't believe he's so good to me." Kagome thought  
  
"Her eyes are so deep, i always get lost in them." Inu Yasha thought  
  
Both didn't realize their faces were getting closer til their lips met and it didn't stop there.. the kiss turned deep then Inu yasha broke it off. got up real fast, said a quick sorry, turned and left.  
  
Kagome was confused, but got up and went home.She needed time to think of what happened out there so she went in her room and put a sign up saying to leave her alone...  
  
**Inu Yasha**  
  
"I'm sitting in my room wondering why the hell did i kiss her for?? It felt so right but yet i feel bad for Kikyo...I'm not sorry for kissing Kagome, i'm sorry that i didn't feel bad for doing it and its going to hurt Kikyo. What am i going to do??? Kagome doesn't have any memories of me and i know that when she does get her memories back she going to be angry with me... i need to sleep fuck all this i'll deal with it when the time comes." Inu Yasha thought while turning his lights off.  
  
**Kagome**  
  
Kagome was sitting on her bed and looking threw her photo album."there is soooooooo many pictures of me and Inu Yasha." Kagome said while looking at them. theres one where they are at the skatepark and inu yasha makes bunny ears on top of kagomes head while she is flicking him off behide his back. They were both smile with thier mouth open... another picture of them was the one Miroku took of them at school in front of their lockers. Kagome and InuYasha facing eachtoher and punching the air looking excited.Another was one where INu Yasha is giving Kagome a piggyback ride down the halls running. Another where they are hugging, one with them in front of a big tree laying down on the grass tickeling eachother... "wow, we are bestfriends and we look so happy with eachother." Kagome thought while smiling.. then she found a video tape in the box where the album was in.. she popped it in the vcr what she saw made her smile and cry.  
  
**( the video)**Miroku recording the front of the class room door waiting for inu and kags to come out, they step out and make funny faces at him  
  
Miroku: Kagome what makes you happy the most?  
  
Kagome: HANGING WITH YOU DORKS... PLAYING MY GUITAR AND SKATING WITH YOU FREAKS!  
  
Miroku: what about you Inu?  
  
Inu Yasha: you guys duh and being with my bestfriend in the whole wide world Kags.. even tho she is a lil bit stupid. (inu yasha said while poking kagome)  
  
you see them walking down the crowded hall, Miroku behind them, inu and kags walking next to eachother talking and laughing, all of a sudden you see inu throw kagome on his shoulders and start running. kagome is facing Miroku throwing up a peace sign and sticking her tongue out.  
  
Kagome: Later Miroku! see you at lunch my man!  
  
you see kags and inu getting further away laughing while inu is still carrying her.  
  
**(end of tape)**  
  
Kagome turned off the tape even tho she could tell there was more but she wanted to save it for another time... "i need to sleep...school tomorrow!" she thought while turning off her lights.  
  
**ok thats all for now...... hope you guys liked it!**


	6. Fluffy

**I'm back muahahahahahhaha!!!!!!!! didn't think that i would update huh...well i did and i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 6: Fluffy**  
  
**In school**  
  
Kagome was sitting at her desk not paying any attention to the teacher up front. The only thing she was paying attention to was Inu Yasha and Kikyo...both were sitting next to eachother talking very low and smiling at one another... She knew that nothing was going to happen between her and Inu Yasha.  
flash back That morning.... "Listen Kagome, i'm sorry for what happen yesterday, i wasn't thinking and i hope this doesn't change anything between us.. you're my bestfriend and i don't want to lose that over something so small." Said Inu Yasha.  
"Its fine Yash i know it was a mistake.. you didn't mean to do that to me and i understand. Lets just forget it ok?" Says Kagome.  
end of flash back  
  
"I can't believe this! I can't remember 3yrs of my life and the one guy that i want is my bestfriend and my sisters boyfriend... why is this world so unfair?!?! I know Kikyo is just useing him for her own pleasures... Watever i guess i can handle it.. better to have him in my life as a friend than nothing at all." Thought Kagome.  
  
**Inu Yasha**

i can tell Kagome was looking at us.. it hurts for me to do this to her... i don't want this to get messy. i have feelings for Kikyo and she doesn't deserve the pain that her boyfriend is leaving her for her own sister..thats just wrong... i won't do it! When Kags get her memory back everything will be back to normal! no matter if i'm secretly wanting her i won't get hurt if she doesn't know plus i love Kikyo...its just a phase...yah thats it! we'll get over it. Thought Inu Yasha.  
  
**Kikyo**

hmmmmm looks like theres something going on with my sister and Inu Yasha...well no matter i'm more beautiful than Kagome and no more about men than she'll ever know...stupid virgin thinks shes in the same league as me?  
ha! She never had a boyfriend in her life..What makes her think she can have mine? Stupid bitch.. I'm watching you Kagome...don't think anything will go over my head. Thought Kikyo.  
  
**at lunch**

"Man what a long day!" yelled Hiten.  
"Yah i can't wait to get home and just relax, plus i need to call Mia, you know that cutie that i've been talking to sometime now." OZ said "Dude! why do you even bother with her?!?! shes such a slut! plus i think her friend Naio is so much better,  
prettier, nicer, and not a whore." Says Rin.  
"What? Naio??? you must be joking! all she ever do is hang out at the library and studies and you can't even see her face with those huge glasses!" Says Hiten "Well i think we can change that right girls?" Says Rin "Sorry i don't have time to give a girl a makeover plus i wouldn't know what the hell i'm doing anyways."  
Says Kagome.  
"I'll help you chica, i know just what to do with her!" Says Sango.  
"You girls are always trying to change someone, i think ya'll should just leave the poor girl alone." says Oz. "oh and Mia is NOT a slut!"  
"whatever you say...anyways the bell is ringing! lets get our lazy asses up and finish this day off!" Says Rin.  
  
everyone gets up to leave to go back in the building. while Rin was throwing her trash away she ran into Sesshomaru.  
"hmmph! what the hell??" Rin says while landing on her butt.  
"Watch where you're going idiot!" She says while getting up but right when she looked at his face her anger melt away.  
"i'm sorry i didn't know you couldn't walk threw people." He said in a monotone voice and walked off.  
"holy shyt! that one is mine!" Rin says out loud which made sesshomaru turn around and look at her. Rin turned bright red and turned real quick and started to walking away like a robot. Sesshomaru starts laughing..."interesting" he thought.  
  
The rest of the day went by and now everyone is at home...  
  
**in Kagomes room**

"Kagome! I swear he is the most hottest guy i have ever seen! i want him i want him i want him!!!!!!" Wines Rin laughing Kagome says " i know what you mean and trust me if you want him that badly, you're going to have to work for it, but just be yourself dont' be like Kikyo and throw yourself at him." "I know that! i'm not an airhead like her!" Rin says while getting up to go to her own room to sleep.  
  
**thats it for now sorry its so short...i'm tired!!!! review!!!!**


	7. Flashes and Knockdowns!

**ok sorry i didn't keep my promise, sigh i'm such a bad person!!!! anyways here we go!!  
**

**CHAPTER 7: Flashes and Knockdowns!!**

**   
  
at school**  
  
'Its been a few weeks now and Kagome doesn't really remember much still,what i can't get out of my head is the kiss we shared....We act like it never happened....Kikyo has been acting strange, she wants to spend more time with me which is all good cuz she is my girlfriend,but i feel like i'm not suppose to be with her....SHE GETS ON MY DAMN NEVERS!!! i think i should break up with her...but i don't want to hurt her feelings at all.....i don't know what to do anymore i'm so confused.....i want to be with Kagome and right now Kikyo is in my way plus the fact that Kagome doesn't have hardly any of her memories back....I'll just have to do the best i can to win her heart but first things first, i need to get rid of Kikyo.. i should have realized that she wasn't the one for me...i'm so damn stupid!'  
  
in the back of the classroom you can see Inu Yasha banging his head against the desk..  
  
" Inu Yasha you better stop doing that right now!"  
  
'Aww Keade cares about me, she doesn't want me to injure my head' thought Inu Yasha  
  
"You're damaging the desk Inu Yasha!!" yelled Keade  
  
' So much for the care and love!' thought Inu Yasha.  
  
All the students turn around to look at him with thier eyes popping out...Hiten turn to Inu to see whats wrong with him  
  
"Yo man, you alright? something on your mind you'd like to share?" asked Hiten  
  
'Should i tell him? yah Hiten i'm in love with your sister Kagome but i'm still with Kikyo, can you give me advice on how to dump your sister? Yah right! He'll prolly kick my ass which i prolly deserve anyways' thought Inu Yasha.  
  
"Hey man, you know you're my boy you can talk to me you know...does this have anything to do with Kikyo and Kagome cuz if it is i can help you." said Hiten in a brotherly love kind of voice.  
  
Inu Yasha whole body goes stiff .He slowly lifts his head up and turns to Hiten with bulging eyes with a sweat drop on his forehead.but he relax and firgured if he could help him plus he really needed to talk to someone.  
  
"I love Kagome man, and i want to break up with Kikyo but i dont' want to hurt her feelings. i know they are both your sisters but i can't help the way i feel..." says Inu Yasha looking straight into Hitens eyes so that he knew he is telling the god honest truth.  
  
Hiten didn't look surprised at all...he kinda already had the idea that Inu Yash loves Kagome.  
  
"Dude don't worry about hurting Kikyos feelings, shes a big girl and she'll get over it." says Hiten 'just like all those other guys she fucked around with got over her, plus she deserves it anyways!' thought Hiten..  
  
"Thanks man... i'm glad i had this talk with you." Inu Yasha said  
  
"okay class is over now get out before you make me have more white hair than i already have!" yelled Keade.  
  
**Kagome**  
  
Kagome is walking down the halls til someone pushed her against the lockers  
  
"oof!" the sound that came out of Kagomes mouth  
  
She turns around to see Kikyo looking extremly pissed off  
  
"listen bitch! you may be my sister but it don't stop be from kicking your ass you whore! i can't believe you stole my boyfriend from me! i'm gonna make you pay!" said Kikyo while kicking Kagome in the stomache.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Kagome since she got up and started to block all of Kikyos hits  
  
"He broke up with me cuz of you, you fucking whore! i can't believe this shit! you never had a boyfriend and all of a sudden you think you're big and bad and think you can take something always from ME?!?! well fuck that shit!" screamed Kikyo while slamming Kagomes head against the locker once again.  
  
Now Kagome is mad. never in her life had she had to defened herself against anyone esp from a family member.All that training didn't come in for nothing. She started to block Kikyos blows and pinned her down, even tho she offended her own blood Kagome wasn't going to sink to her level and hit her back, so the only thing is could do is hold her down.  
  
"Kikyo, you very well know that i can kick your ass so you better stop now and not make a fool out of yourself in front of the whole student body you hear? i'm not gonna hit my own sister but if you keep pushing me i'll have no other choice but to put you in your place by force, got it?" Kagome said in a very low deadly voice.  
  
Kikyo stopped struggling and relaxed so Kagome got up and started to walk away but she stopped but didn't turn around..."if you ever lay another figure on me or piss me off Kikyo,pray to me like i'm god and i might me merciful, cuz once you're in my path of destruction, there may be no way of holding me back from killing you. Do you understand me?" said Kagome and started to walk away not waiting for an answer, but stopped for the second time from what she heard from Kikyo.  
  
"A part of me, A part of you. We come together to become whole." whispered Kikyo  
  
Kagome started to have flashes when she was 15. "A part of me, A part of you. We come together to become whole. remember that ok kags. you and me are one and we'll always stick together no matter!" said a cheerful Kikyo. another flash of memory Kagome if you eat all of that food you're gonna get fat fat fat! said Inu Yasha while Kikyo and Kagome laughed inside BK were they were eating at...Kagome stands up "Hey if i get fat then Kikyo will to because we are one right sis?" says Kaogme "Thats right! we are one!" says Kikyo..end of flashes  
  
"you betrayed me Kags....i'll never forgive you." says Kikyo  
  
Kagome didn't bother to respond and just walked away...'if only you kept that promise first Kikyo, this would have never happened'**What happened? how did kikyo break the promise first???????????? cliff hanger!!!!!!!  
  
Kikyo: you're evil! evil evil evil how can you make me a slut?!?!?!  
  
Kagome: don't talk back to her! its her story plus i like how i am heehee  
  
Kikyo: sweat drop.......ok watever...  
  
Hiten: hey i need to be in this story more!!!!!  
  
Ozzy: same here man  
  
Inu Yasha: shut up this story is about me ME ME ME!!!  
  
everyone: NO ITS NOT!!!!  
  
don't worry peoples i'll update tomorrow!!!!!!!! if i have the time that is....who am i kidding i'm a loser, no shyt i have time hahahahahahahaha **


	8. The Past, The Present

**hey i'm back like i said i would be!!!!!! ok so i'm just gonna go with the flow on this one cuz i didn't prewrite this or anything.....well i just made up this whole story while i was just typing it out.....anyways here we go!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 8**  
  
A 14yr old Kikyo and Kagome in the parking watching and feeding the birds...while they were talking, Hojo comes up to them..  
  
"Hey girls...what you guys doing?" Hojo asked  
  
Kagome turns bright red, She had a crush on him for the longest time now but never really gotten a chance to talk to him.Every night she would talk to Kikyo about how much she liked him and if she just had the balls to talk to him back like a normal human being insteat of an idiot that only says ,hi, yes, no,fine or nods....  
  
"We're doing fine Hojo.What you up too?" Kikyo asks  
  
"Well i came here to ask you if you're free to go watch a movie with me sometime?" Hojo says with a smile.  
  
'Omg! Is he asking for a date with me??? ok be cool girl just say you'll like to and set up a date to go' thought Kagome.... what she didn't realize at that moment,Hojo wasn't asking her, he was asking Kikyo.Right when she was about to reply she heard Kikyo.  
  
"Sure i'll love to go with you Hojo....Saturday?" Kikyo asks  
  
"That'll be great...well see you then bye Kikyo" not bothering to say bye to Kagome at all.  
  
She was stunned to no end! What just happen here? I thought he was asking me!what the hell and Kikyo said yes the nerve! She knows how much i like him...i think i'm gonna faint.before Kagome got the chance to black out she hears Kikyo again.  
  
"OMG i can't believe he asked me on a date Kags! i can't wait....oh yah sorry that he didn't ask you but me....tough luck huh? Myabe next time Kags i mean there are other guys in this world." Kikyo said not caring that her sister was hurt deeply. Kagome gaping like a fish.  
  
"Kikyo how can you do this to me?? Remember all those nights that i told you how much i like him and what about our promise?? does that mean nothing to you? how can you betray me like that? you're my sister!" yelled Kagome while crying.  
  
"Oh Kagome, its not my fault he likes me and not you.Its just not meant to be.Just get over it and what does our promise have anything to do with this huh? You should be happy for me, its only ONE date, its not like he's my boyfriend...plus maybe he'll realize its not me he likes but you..Aw who am i kidding that isn't gonna happen." Kikyo said, getting up to go home..  
  
URGH!!!! 'the promise has everything to do with this! we're suppose to stick together and support eachother not turn our back on one another!!!! and it was her idea in the first place to make that promise!'  
  
Kagome got up and went back home, went straight into her room and thought some more about what happened.'Alright whats done is done...i'll just forgive her i mean blood is thicker than water and i'm not letting a guy get between us... Shes my sister after all. we're starting highschool in a few days...things will get better.' she thought before falling asleep.  
  
**Few weeks later  
**  
Kikyo and Hojo are an item and it hurt Kagome but not as much as when Kikyo started acting like she was better than Kagome and stopped talking to her....They weren't close anymore like they use to be. They would still talk and hang out but it wasn't the same...and as days turned to weeks turned to months to years the whole inncident had been forgotten and went on with their lives....  
  
**Back to the present**  
  
Kagome closed her bedroom door and locking it, not wanting anyone to bother her.... She flooped on her bed thinking about what happen today at school.'i can't believe Inu Yasha broke up with Kikyo! Did he break up with her because of me? No he doesn't like me that way, i'm just his bestfriend thats all....i guess he found out that she was hoeing around behind his back.. i dunno.' She got up to change close when her foot hit the box that had the photo albulm and the video tape in it. 'hmm? oh i totally forgot about the tape!i guess i should watch some more on whats on the tape, maybe it'll help since i've been having flashes from the past.' She changes her clothes into her black silk pajama pants and a dark grey tank-top with chinese characters all over it with black fuzzy slippers on her feet. She goes in front of the mirror and brushes her hair up into a pony tail, picks up the video tape and puches it the vcr. She goes back on her bed and presses the play button on the remote.  
  
**on the tape**  
  
Miroku taping, you see Hiten,Ozzy,Rin,Sango,Kikyo,Inu Yasha and Kagome sitting in the shade of a big oak tree thats behide their house..everyone is talking and smiling, laughing and eating. Hiten and Ozzy are gets up and starts running yelling out to the girls to play tag with them.Rin Sango and Kagome gets up and starts chasing them.  
  
Miroku: Yo Inu take the camcorder cuz i wanna play too!  
  
you see the the camcorder moving about til its in Inu Yashas hands and see Miroku running after his friends telling him that he's in the game too! All of a sudden Sango turns around and starts chasing him.Inu Yasha focuses on Kikyo  
  
Inu Yasha: Hey Kikyo you wanna play too?  
  
Kikyo: are you joking? that game is childish plus i wanna take a nap anyways.  
  
you see Kikyo closing her eyes and is fast alseep. Inu Yasha sighs and turns the cam back to the group of friends. you see Rin pinning down Ozzy and pretenting to strangle, Miroku is half way up on a tree while Sango is dangleing by holding is ankle threating him to come down so she can punch him in the face for caressing her ass.Hiten is still running around with Kagome hot on his tail. The cam is zooming closer to Kagome so you see only her smiling face and zooming back out and focusing on her running and jumping, suddenly she turns around and flashes Inu a big smile and starts running towards him. Miroku is by Inu Yasha taking the cam from him. now you see inu yasha already standing up and Kagome running into his arms as he twirls her around laughing, hugs her before he lets her go and kisses her cheek while messing up her hair.Kagome starts chasing him and threating him for messing up her hair, saying she's gonna kick him in the face!Suddenly you see just Sangos face and the cam falls on the ground and you see Miroku laying down on his side protecting his head while Sango is beathing him up and yelling at him.The cam gets picked up by Ozzy speaking to the cam.  
  
OZ: Miroku i'm doing you a favor by not filming you getting your ass beat!  
  
Then the screen turns black..Kagome turns the video off so she can save the rest for someother time...'Man i wish i could remember those happy times...i need to sleep at least i get to see from other peoples eyes how my life was before my memory loss...gotta thank Miroku later for this.' Kagome lays down and falls into a deep sleep.  
  
**Inu Yasha**  
  
'Man i can't believe i did it! i did it!!!!!!! Kikyo looked really pissed...ohwell i don't care anymore it was the right thing to do...it would have just been wrong to stay with her and not having any feelings for her but for her sister...Kagome.....wonder what shes doing...Shes so beautiful...aqua eyes i always get lost into...cheerful sweet smile dat makes my whole day better... killer body.....man what a body...those full bouncey round breast...flat tone stomache, long lushes creamy legs..big firm around ass.....AHHH! i'm thinking like Miroku!!! STOP IT!! man even tho Kikyo and Kagome are twins, their bodies are nothing the same...Kikyo is like a stick...she breast are alot smaller than Kagomes. she has curves but no butt what-so-ever. her body isn't even toned but shes skinny....and too pale...like a sheet of paper...damn Kagome what are you doing to me? You got me thinking about you all the time... even before i realized i loved you that way, i always thought about you in the back of my mind.' Inu looks down and sees that his manhood is wide awake and ready.' Damnit you even turn me on without knowing.. i think about you and this is what happens to me! I need to take a really cold shower!' He gets up to take a long cold back into his room with only red boxers on and flops on his bed and falls fast asleep dreaming about her..  
  
**In the Next Room  
**  
'That girl.....i wonder who she is...i saw her sitting with inu yasha and his friends during lunch.. She interests me to no end...i can tell shes an under classmen.....shes prolly a sophmore... I bet she doesn't even know i'm Inu Yashas brother...hmmm maybe i should ask him about her..i hope i get to see her again in school....even tho i don't go to that school i'm just a TA since i need it for one of my college classes...i'm 19 and i'm feeling shyt for someone thats way younger than me....ain't i suppose to be into college girls?!' Thought Sesshomaru.. He turns off his lights and falls to sleep thinking about the mystery girl he bumped into.

**sooo how did you guys like it?????? next chapter will be about fluffy and Rin but not all of it dur dur dur!!! please review you guys!!! i need support here!!!!!! i know theres alot of error in spelling in all of my chapters but i don't feel like correcting them... but i will sometime in the future..... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! thank you so much for reading my sappy loser story!!!!**


	9. Authors Note

**Hey sorry you guys but i don't feel like updating today..sorry i know i promised and r/s but i don't have the time.....please don't hate me!!!! i promise i'll update as soon as i can... who knows maybe it'll be later tonite. just don't have the time right now right now... **


	10. Working that back,don't know how to act,...

**Well i'm back!!!!!! finally got some time to update....anyways heres the chapter that i promised!! Rin and Fluffy!!!!BUT its not just gonna be about them!  
  
CHAPTER 9: Working that back, i don't know how to act!Slow motion for me, slow motion for me!  
  
School Gym**  
  
The whole crew are in gym just goofing off. They just found out that there was gonna be a talent show in 2weeks and everyone was excited about it...Kagome was confused as hell..She didn't know if she should do martial arts for her talent or dance her ass off or play her guitar...'Why must i have so many talents!' She thought (no shes not big headed she just knows that its a fact about her!)  
  
"What you gonna do for the talent show Kags?" Sango asked  
  
"I have no idea Sango..." She replied.  
  
"And why is that?" Miroku asked...  
  
"Cuz i have way to many talents to choose from." She said like it was a everyday answer to a question.  
  
Everyone fell anime style with big sweat drops.  
  
"What? its the truth!" She yells.  
  
Everone recovers from thier shock.  
  
"Well i know what i'm gonna do!" says a cheerful excited Rin.  
  
"What you gonna do?!" asks an anxious Sango.  
  
"I'm gonna dance! hip hop all the way baby gonna shake my ass!" Rin replies.  
  
"Cool are you gonna do it solo or with a partner??" Asks Sango..  
  
" I'm gonna do it solo..have the spot light to myself!"  
  
Silence....................  
  
"What? whats the problem now?!?!?"  
  
"YOU'RE SO SELFCENTERED!!!!" Hiten says.  
  
Everyone busts out laughing even Rin.Out of the whole group only Hiten,Rin and Kagome are entering the talent show, but everyone else says they will be there to watch.Ron walks into the group to tell them that there will be an party after the talent show over at his house.So everyone plans out that they will go to the talent show and go partying afterwards....  
  
"What a fun night its gonna be!!!" Ozzy says.  
  
"For sure!!! I can't wait!" Miroku says..  
  
"Who you gonna take for your date Ozzy?" Sango asks.  
  
"Who do ya'll think i'm gonna ask?" Ozzy says with a smile....that suddenly faded away when he took one look at Rins face..her eyebrow was twitching like a mothafucker!  
  
"Fuck if you're gonna bring that hoe!" Rin yells  
  
"Shut up Rin i'll take whoever i want to!End of discussion i don't have to explain myself to you and don't ever show that disrespect to me again!" yells Ozzy.  
  
Rin stays quit.' We'll just SEE about that!' she thought. She stomps off looking for Naio, She finally found her and pulls her from her arms.."Hey Naio, Can i ask you something?" Rin asks  
  
"Hey Rin, sure what is it?" Naio asks  
  
"Do you like my brother Ozzy?" Asks Rin  
  
Naio turns bright red...."Yes i do but please dont' tell him!!! its so embarassing!!! i mean he'll never go for me i'm a dweeb!!!"She cries  
  
" Oh gurl do i have a plan for ya! i'm gonna make you look bootylicous!" says Rin  
  
"Re-eeally??" says Naio  
  
"Oh for sure! come over my house this weekend ok! See you later gurl!" Rin yells while jogging away.  
  
"Ok Rin later!" Says Naio waving at Rin.  
  
Rin waved back while jogging not looking where is was going..  
  
"Oofph!!!!" Rin falls over about to hit the gym floor, but somones strong arms were holding her from falling.Rin looks up and sees its the hot guy she ran into literally awhile back.  
  
"Keep thinking you can walk threw people still?" Sesshomaru says while smiling.  
  
"nn nnooo! I just didn't SEE you!" Rin says while blushing .  
  
He lets go of her, so now he's standing in front of her.  
  
"Sesshomaru." he says while holding out his hand.  
  
"R r-rr-rin." she says studdering while shaking his hand.  
  
Sesshomaru had to hold himself back from smiling too wide and from laughing..This girl just made him feel so happy even though he didn't even know her...'Rin..what a beautilful name..Ha i'm not gonna say that though..thats so fucking cheesy!' thought Sesshomaru.  
  
"You're friends with Inu Yasha right?" he asks  
  
"Yes i am...How did you know that? Are you spying on me?!!?" Rin says, she was just joking around.  
  
" I'm his older brother." He says ignoring her lil joke even though he was smiling inside.  
  
'OMG this guy is Inu's BROTHER!!! damn Inu Yasha for not telling me that he had a fucking fine ass brother!!! damn him! damn him to hell!!!' Thought Rin...  
  
"We'll i must be going...Nice meeting you Rin." He says while walking away slowly.  
  
" Damn, Slow motion for me! I want you!" Rin says  
  
He turns around towards her suddenly right after she says that.  
  
'OMG he heard me!!! damnit this is the second time!!!'she thought with her eyes wide open..  
  
"uhhhhhhh...." is all that came out of her mouth...She turns so fast that she fell on her ass but got up quickly with a bright face and walked stiffly out of the gym.  
  
'hahahaha...this girl is so funny....i like her' He thought.then turned back around and went to meet up with the teacher he was TAing for.  
  
**Kikyo**  
  
'I can't believe i fought with Kagome and lost! i fucking hate her!!! i know i made a mistake for cheating on Inu Yasha but still! what gives her the right to steal MY man?!i'll get her back i sweat i will!!!! hmmmm lets see...i'm moms favorite daughter thats for sure.....ah ha! i know what i will do heehe!!!' Kikyo is laying on her bed plotting her plan against Kagome..  
  
**Rin**  
  
'So i'm sitting here on my bed thinking about Sesshomaru.....Man he's so fucking fine but not only that, theres something about him that i'm attracted to...i STILL can't believe i didn't realize he's Inu Yashas brother...the long black hair, the amber eyes...both are fucking fine as hell..i'm so stupid that i couldn't but two and two together....i hope hes gonna be at the talent show even though he has no reason to be there....I need to start planning my dance routine....' she thought while falling alseep...  
  
**Kagome**  
  
She is sitting on a bed and Inu Yasha suddenly opens the bedroom door, shutting and locking it before he walked up in front of her..."I want you Kagome." He says while stroking her face. The touch of his hands made her blush.His hand slowly lowers to her arms while he leans in to kiss her softly on the lips...Her heart is pounding against her chest...'oh god this feels so good!'She thought. He slowly lays her down on the bed while caressing her breast..."So beautiful" he hotly says against her ear. She blushes even more to that comment...'Oh Inu Yasha! What are you doing to me?' She thought...He gently lifts up her shirt over her head and places wide moutch kisses all over her neck and collar bone...His mouth finally is on her breast. "So delicious." he mumbles against her nipples While massaging her other breast.Kagome is gripping his hair. "Oh god! Inu Yasha!" She gasps out...He lets go her breast and slowly skraps her skin with his nails down her stomache reaching her skirts button.He pulls her skirt off and panties and places his hand on her virgin womanhood rubbing it making it all wet and slick...She felt like she was gonna explode but could release since he took his hands away from there...She moans when his lips are back on hers.."Wake up Kagome." he says 'huh?' she thought "I said wake up Kagome." he said again only in a females voice. 'Whats going on?!' She screams in her head' Everything starts to fade away.  
  
**End of dream.**  
  
Kagome opens her eyes to see Rins face close up.  
  
"AHHHHH!" she screams, making Rin scream out load too. Kagome rolls over to the other side while Rin fall on her butt hitting the floor...  
  
"What was all that about!" yells Rin  
  
"Nothing! you freaked me out! Are you trying to give me a heartattack?!" yells Kagome.  
  
"I should be asking you that!! Anyways i was trying to wake you up cuz you wouldn't wake up on your own! you're gonna be late for school you idiot!" Rin says while walking out her room.  
  
"eh?" Kagome says.She turns around and sees the clock showing that its 7:45 and school starts at 8:00. Kagome groans. then she noticed that the croutch of her pajama pants her soaked. 'Aw damn! That dream...I WANTED TO FINISH IT!!! FUCK! ITS WAS A DAMN DREAM!' thought Kagome...  
  
**(skip school since its only a friday for them and go on with the weekend!)**  
  
**Rin's Room  
**  
"So whats the plan Rin?" Naio asks.  
  
"First i'm gonna cut off the animal that lives on your head you call "hair" of yours." Rin says with sissors in her hand...  
  
"Um are you sure thats a good idea? Do you know how to cut hair? and its not an ANIMAL living on me head either!" Naio says hotly.  
  
"Trust me ok Naio..You just don't look good with long ass frizzy red hair...and the glasses..god the glasses need to go!" says Rin looking at Naio.  
  
Rin Started to cut and iron Naios hair straight...She asked if Naio had any contacts which is she did so Rin put them on for her....She dug into a bag that had clothes they just bought at the mall. Finally she started to do Naios makeup...threw the whole process, she wouldn't let Naio see herself til she was done with her...  
  
"Ok! all done..and gurl you look fucking good!" Rin says with a proud smile...'my creation!' thought Rin...."Its alive! its allliiiiivvvvveeeee!" Rin yells outloud...Naio just smiles nervously at Rin with a sweat drop....Naio Turns around to look at herself in the mirror and shock was just an understatment.What she saw wasn't the girl she knew all her life but instead a goddess.  
  
Her hair was layered,short in the front going long til it became a V shape in the back that the tip reached her tailbone...She had bangs that was also layered leaning to the left said of her face only a lil part of the right side of her forehead showed.Her eyebrows were plucked to give them shape,she had high arched brows. Without her glasses you can see she has really pretty green eyes, so Rin applied yellow eyeshadow that faded into light seagreen at the tips of her eyes.Her long lashes were curled to perfection, no clumps what-so-ever! light pink blush on her cheeks since she has creamy white procilen skin..Her lips are naturaly red so Rin only applied clear lipgloss,plus she has big plump kissable lips like angelina jole,but not as big..Its a good thing that Naio has pearly straight white teeth....knowing her brother, that is very important. The shirt Rin picked out is a white off the shoulder short sleeve shirt that hugged Naios body perfectly, and Rin was shocked as hell since Naoi always wore huge shirts and bagging pants that she didn't know Naio had nice 36c perky breasts..The pants are hip huggers that are flared out on the bottom.Naio butt is plump and around.on her hips is a chain sparkeling belt.her shoes are pointy high heel pumps,classy looking kind.Rin painted her nails a deep blood red.Lets not forget that on her neck theres a think golden chain and on her wrist is a golden braclet.  
  
"Oh my god....Naoi gasped....Is that me?" She says.  
  
"Hell ya! Pat on the back for me!" Rin says  
  
Naio turns around and hugs Rin,and she hugs her back.They let go of eachother.  
  
"Thank you so much Rin...For everything." Naio says smiling.  
  
"You're soooo welcome girl." Rin Says smiling back...and holding her hand out plam facing upward. Naios eyes bulge out.  
  
"Haha i'm just playing gurl! i'm not gonna make you pay me hahahaha!" Rin laughs.  
  
Ozzy  
  
Ozzy walks out of his room just in time to see this beautiful girl walking down the stairs with Rin.  
  
'Who the hell is that?!?!?!?!?!?Where did she come from?!?!?!?! I gotta introduce myself to her!" thought Ozzy  
  
"Yo, Rin where you giong?" Oz asks  
  
"Oh i'm about to show NAIO to the front door so she can go home..its late you know." Rin says smiling and evil smile.  
  
'Oh shyt thats Naio????Damn! Gotta say something to her!'  
  
"Hey Naio, i don't think we ever properly introduced eachother.My name is Ozzy." he says 'That sounded sooooo stupid!' he thought.  
  
Naio blushes like crazy..." Hi, the names Naio....even though you knew that." she says with a smile...  
  
During this whole time Rin disappeared somewhere so they can have some privacy.  
  
"So you're heading home....Guess i should let you go now...See you around school." Ozzy says with a smile...'Stay cool motherfucker!'  
  
"Yah...see you around." Naio says she was about to have a panic attack!'he spoke to me!! he wants to see me around school!!!!!!!'she thought while walking outside towards her car...  
  
**Rin  
**  
'damn its cold outside!!!!!!!!!!! ohwell lil bit of the cold never hurts anybody.' she thought while walking threw the park. She sits on a bench just thinking about her "creation" slash friend and her brother..'hahaha i knew he was gonna cum his pants when he saw her muahahahah i'm evil.' she thought.  
  
"Hey Rin...Didn't think i would be bumping into you in a park." says Sesshomaru scaring the shyt out of her since he didn't hear or see him approaching..  
  
'Its HIM!i love you.' She thought..." Hey Sesshomaru! Didn't think so either....How you doing?" she asked  
  
"I'm doing pretty good...Listen, i'm glad i ran into today...I wanted to ask you if you're going to the talent show.are you?" He asked  
  
"Yah actually i'm in it." She says  
  
"Would you mind if i came to watch you? I was gonna ask you to go with me but since you're in it." He asked  
  
'He wants to watch me?!?! wait a mintue, he wanted to go with ME!oh shyt heartattack oh god! Dreams come true!' She thought.  
  
"Sure i would like that!" she says 'no i'm lieing....I WOULD LOVE THAT!' she thought to herself.  
  
"Great!....Say...can i sit with you for a lil while?" He asked  
  
'FUCK YA!' she thought  
  
"sure that would be nice!" she says trying to keep her blush at bay.  
  
They both sat in a comfortable silence..talking every once in awhile..  
  
**Inu Yasha**  
  
'Haven't really talked to Kagome today..Everyone is busy as hell....Guess i should just call her' he thought while picking up his phone..  
  
"Hello?" Kagome says  
  
"Hey buddy, how you doing?" He says  
  
"Inu yasha! hey! nothing much, just doing homework.What you doing?" she asks  
  
"Nothing really,i was just thinking about you." 'Shyt that wasn't suppose to be spoken outloud!' he thought.  
  
"R-really?" she asked with a blush on her face.  
  
"Yah....Thats why i called....to see how you were doing." he said  
  
"How sweet, you're such a good buddy." She said  
  
"Anyways i should let you go, its late and you have homework to do....You wanna go to the skate park with me Miroku and Sango tomorrow? he asked  
  
"Sure i'll love to! See you tomorrow Yash!" she says before hanging up.  
  
He puts down his phone..'God Kagome, i wish i could hold you right now...' he thought..He got up to take a shower...brush his teeth and with just his boxers on, he got into bed and fell alseep.

**. . . . . . .. . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
**  
**Well i hope you guys liked this chapter!! i think its the longest one i wrote!!!!!!!! NEXT CHAPTER...THE TALENT SHOW!!!!!please review!!! it kinda sucks writing a story when no one wants to support it!!! i'll even take flames!!!! if not then i guess i'm just gonna have to stop updating often then.....back to one chapter a year! YES ITS A THREAT!!!hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!**


	11. Whats your talent?

**Okay you guys...i just finished chapter 10 but suddenly my computer went crazy and erased it all!!!! god i'm so pissed!!!! an hour wasted because of this stupid piece of shyt!!!!!!!!!!!! i'm soooooo angry..anyways this is not an authors note this is the chapter but i'm just gonna finish it some other time....i'm way to pissed of to start typing it all over again...so i promise tomorrow i will start the chapter on this page.....i'm truely sorry about this..**


End file.
